


Sediento

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumshot, M/M, Otabek in leather jacket only, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thirsty Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ espera pacientemente a Otabek, porque está sediento de él.





	Sediento

 

 —       ¿Jean?  —  Otabek dejó salir un suave suspiro arqueando su cuello hacia atrás mientras JJ le besaba en la base del mismo. Le había sorprendido apenas llegó, tomándolo por la cintura, besándolo en la boca y ahora mismo en ese lugar entre centro de su cuello y el inicio de su pecho que tanto le gustaba — Jean, mon cher ¿estás bien?   
  
  —      Hm Sí, muy bien. Solo...— dejó una lamida hasta la mandíbula del menor y le besó en los labios nuevamente — Tengo hambre, Beka  —  Jean-Jacques le miró directamente con los ojos entrecerrados al terminar el beso, sus manos puestas firmemente en el pecho del kazajo, quien lo veía embelesado con esa expresión en su rostro.

 

 — Beka — JJ se inclinó para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y decirle en el oído — Quiero probarte Beka...Quiero...Hm.  
  
  —      ¿Qué quieres, Jean? Dime — preguntó disfrutando las atenciones que recibía en sus puntos sensibles, tratando de ser coherente con sus palabras porque la manera como lo estaban provocando le estaba encendiendo más rápido de lo normal, más aún porque la voz del canadiense intensificaba el deseo en ella con cada palabra sugerente que le decía.  
  
  
  — Beka mmm, quiero probarte — lamió nuevamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Otabek y deslizó su lengua por toda la orilla de la misma, soplando suavemente en su oído al terminar — Quiero chuparte todo, quiero verte desnudo, para mí.  
  
  
  —      ¿Todo? — Preguntó Otabek mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la camiseta roja del mayor y le acariciaban la espalda baja, juntando sus cuerpos para estar más cerca — ¿Completamente desnudo, solo para ti? —  
  
  —      Ponte solo tu chaqueta de cuero negra Beka, me encanta cómo te ves con ella, solo eso.  
  
  —      No se diga más, Jean. Necesitas comer...Me  —  Bromeó al tener a JJ de frente y dándole un invasivo beso en la boca, que le correspondieron con gusto.   
  
Fueron a la habitación y JJ esperó de espaldas a Otabek mientras se cambiaba, sentado en la cama, apretando las sábanas con los puños, ansioso por verlo.  
  
  —      Ya puedes voltear mon cher.  
  
La voz de su pareja le llamó la atención y al volverse dio un largo suspiro al ver su cuerpo desnudo, únicamente cubierto por la chaqueta negra de cuero que tanto le gustaba, enmarcando el cuerpo de atleta del kazajo. La visión le quitó el aliento.  Caminó rápidamente donde Otabek, tomándolo por la chaqueta con ambas manos, jalándolo hacia sí mismo y besándolo en la boca.  
  
  —      B-Beka te ves tan...Tan...Sexy — le besó otra vez y lo giró para tumbarlo boca arriba en la cama, subiéndose encima de él acariciando su pecho con ambas manos — Beka, Hnn Beka — repetía su nombre con desespero en su voz, haciendo círculos con las manos y apretando cada tanto, inclinando la cabeza para que su lengua se encontrara con aquel cuerpo que se estremeció debajo de él cuando le dieron una fuerte succión en la base de su cuello, Jean-Jacques relamiéndose los labios, algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
   
  —       ¿Jean? Estás muy ansioso hoy.  
   
  —      Sí, Beka, sí, sí Hmm ¡Ah! — jadeó al frotarse por encima de la ropa contra el vientre de Otabek.  
  
  —      ¿Quieres ayuda con esto? — Preguntó su pareja, llevando las manos al pantalón de Jean-Jacques y deshaciendo su botón y cremallera en tiempo récord, acariciando su miembro que pronto quedó libre — Jean, de verdad estás muy duro — comentó mientras acariciaba el miembro del mayor y sentía cómo palpitaba. Cerró su mano alrededor pero entonces JJ lo detuvo con la suya, llevando los dedos a la muñeca del menor y negando con la cabeza, suavemente tomando las manos de Otabek y colocándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, inclinándose para sostener ambas manos y besarlo en la boca suavemente.  
  
  —      Beka no.  
  
 El menor estaba sorprendido de que JJ no lo dejara tocarlo, e iba a preguntar, sin embargo se le olvidó cuando JJ se quitó su camiseta roja tirándola a un lado, y se terminó de quitar los pantalones y el bóxer. Estaba completamente desnudo y sus manos recorrían las piernas de Otabek Altin lentamente, mientras su boca trazaba el camino por el lado interno de sus muslos dejando húmedos besos por donde pasaba.  
  
  —      Jean...Hss— siseó—  
   
La boca de JJ llegó a su abdomen ignorando deliberadamente el bajo vientre de Otabek, sus manos tomaron sus costados y fueron subiendo mediante su boca se encargaba de lamer , besar y succionar cada parte de su torso, jadeando y susurrando el nombre "Beka" seguido de algún sonido de pleno disfrute, hasta que llegó al cuello del kazajo, donde lo lamió por el centro de la base a su mandíbula y cerró la boca en sus labios, metiendo su lengua sin contenerse, frotándose con la contraria quien se resignó a corresponder y a dejarse hacer todo lo que el canadiense quisiera hacerle, ya que cualquier movimiento de sus manos era de inmediato anulado por el suave toque de las contrarias, guiándolas a su posición inicial, a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cuando lo succionaban muy fuerte, soltaba un gemido, y había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar esa forma tan indecorosa como JJ se lo estaba saboreando. El mayor separó el beso con la boca abierta, lamiendo el labio inferior del kazajo.  
  
Luego de acomodarse para bajar su cabeza al nivel del vientre del kazajo, frotándose cada centímetro de piel contra él en el proceso, miró hacia arriba y le habló sosteniendo el miembro ajeno en sus manos, haciéndole suaves caricias hacia un lado y otro.  
  
  
  —      Beka, dame tu leche, la quiero toda para mí —  Le dijo mirándolo hacia arriba, metiéndose la punta en su boca, succionándola brevemente, separándose de ella con un húmedo sonido y jadeando con la boca abierta, haciendo deslizar su lengua arriba y abajo de la punta — ...ah... ¡ah! ¡Ah! Toda Hmm ¡Beka! Toda...  
  
  —      Mm ¡Agh! Jean, uff  
   
  El kazajo no pudo sino decir incoherencias luego de ese ataque del que no pensaba defenderse. Un alto y descarado gemido salió de su boca cuando el mayor se metió su miembro hasta la mitad en la boca y succionó desde allí hasta la punta, dándole suaves lamidas que formaban zig zags en ese punto hipersensible del kazajo y que el canadiense saboreaba con el disfrute plantado en su rostro.  
  
  —      Mmm ¡Rico! ¡Beka rico!  — abrió la boca para devorarlo completamente, dejó que el miembro del kazajo llenara su boca y cuando se acabó el espacio, fue un poco más allá, suavemente, despacio, hasta que la punta del miembro del menor tocó sus cuerdas vocales, hasta que pudo sentir que la tenía completamente dentro.  
  
—        Jean, eres asombroso. Eres muy bueno, me encanta Hm Jean...Jea...Hmm...  
  
Jean-Jacques estaba orgulloso de ponerlo así,  pero él quería aún más.  
  
Le acarició los testículos y lentamente empezó a chuparlo desde la base, dejando ver de a poco todo lo que se había tragado, soltando otra vez llegando a la punta, jadeando y mirando a Otabek desde abajo. El kazajo estaba hecho un mar de gemidos ahora, y uno mucho mayor dejó salir cuando sintió el húmedo calor de la boca de su pareja quien alababa su trabajo.  
   
  
  —      Hmm tan larga....Beka, aún no me has dado tu leche, quiero que me la des...Aquí  — le dijo abriendo la boca para ilustrarse y neceando con sus manos el miembro que tenía delante, frotando sus mejillas contra él en leves golpecitos, sintiendo como palpitaba y sonriendo de placer, ensuciándose con un poco de presemen en la cara y entonces colocándolo justo en frente de su boca, devorándolo lentamente hasta la base, donde quedó unos segundos, y luego comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, chupándolo con fuerza sin llegar a la punta, llegaba a la mitad y luego volvía a la base para retomar con más impulso.  
  
Otabek lo agarró por los cabellos más largos jalándolo con fuerza, sus caderas se movieron para encontrar la cálida boca del canadiense que cada vez lo succionaba más fuerte y más rápido, y el kazajo no reprimía ninguno de los sonidos llenos de placer que salían con su voz.  
  
  —      Hmm Ah ¡AH! ¡JEAN! Ya no pued...Voy a ...Jean...  
  
 Jean-Jacques sintió al menor tensarse en su boca y succionó una última vez, su lengua quedándose en la punta del miembro de Otabek para recibir toda su descarga, manteniendo la boca abierta hasta que el kazajo terminó, suavizando su agarre en el cabello del mayor y jadeando de satisfacción.  
  
  —      Jean...Uf...Jean...Eres...Wow  
  
  —      Mmm yummy — dijo el canadiense relamiéndose los labios y mirando a Otabek, subiendo sobre él para frotar su miembro contra el contrario rítmicamente mientras se apoyaba en los hombros del menor, cubiertos por la chaqueta de cuero negro  
  
 — Hmm Beka —   
  
El kazajo usó sus manos y  las llevó abajo, cerrándose en el miembro de Jean—Jacques, que ya no lo restringía. Con una mano hizo a un lado el cuero de la chaqueta que estaba en su torso, dejándolo libre para el canadiense, el kazajo siendo más rápido con sus manos, acariciándole arriba y abajo  
  
  —      Ponlo todo aquí mon cher, todo —   
  
  —      B-Beka  — JJ entrecerró los ojos y se unió a la mano del menor, ambos bombeando su miembro, sintiendo la tensión acumularse rápido en su punta y disparando en el abdomen y parte del pecho de Otabek, quien al ver que su pareja había alcanzado el orgasmo retiró su mano y se relajó mientras se dejaba ensuciar hasta que se saciara por completo.  
  
Una vez terminó, JJ le plantó un beso tierno en la boca y Otabek le correspondió tomando sus mejillas.  
  
  —      ¿Te gustó la leche? — Preguntó al terminar el beso —  
   
  —      Sí, estuvo muy rica  —   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No tengo excusa, culpo al reguetón, placer culposo xD
> 
> Para JJBekWeek day 8: Kink!


End file.
